


Yule Comfort

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Teddy is heartbroken so its up to Aunt Hermione to cheer him up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Teddy Lupin
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Yule Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione Haven's roll-a-drabble Feb. roll. I received Teddy Lupin/Breakup and interpreted this way. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Teddy Lupin sighed as he watched Rose Weasley on her date with Scorpius Malfoy and sipped his butterbeer as he sat in the booth at The Three Broomsticks. _She was supposed to go out with me to the Yule Ball, but no, I had to break up with her because of Quidditch obligations._

Hermione spied her god nephew sulking, nursing a butterbeer as she ordered one and slid in across from him. “I know that look Teddy. She’ll realize that she picked the one wrong one to go out with. Why don’t you accompany me?”

“But Uncle Ron? What would he say?” Teddy blinked as his hair changed different colors before settling on a bright green.

“Well, he is working that night and I still need a chaperone. Harry will be there with Ginny as well as the boys.”

Teddy perked up a bit as he took a long sip of butterbeer thinking, “Hmmm, it could work!”

Hermione laughed, “You said that out loud, Teddy! Come on, let’s surprise Rose with your nice new dress robes to show her how handsome you really are!”

Teddy grinned as Hermione left a tip for the waiter and they went dress robe shopping.


End file.
